Más allá de la muerte
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque el amor de un padre y una madre no tiene limites y ellos siempre lo iban a cuidar y lo iban a amar. Él lo sabía y se enorgullecía de sus padre como pocos podían, porque aunque ellos no eran héroes de guerra, lo habían amado hasta el final...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pequeño relato, inspirado en The Woman In Black que recién acabo de ver y que me dejó con un saber agridulce en la boca, pero eso si, me gustó :3**

**En fin, espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Más allá de la muerte**

El día más feliz de su vida se había vuelto también el más horroroso. Las lagrimas de alegría se mezclaron con las lagrimas de dolor en poco segundos. Los gritos de euforia se convirtieron en desgarradores alaridos de desesperación.

Aquel día la luz de la vida se había opacado con la sombra de la muerte y él había terminado vestido de gris, ahogando el dolor en la champagne que se había comprado para celebrar.

—¿Por qué? ¡Dime! —bramó él, aventando la copa con vino espumoso hacia un cuadro. El cristal se hizo añicos y el vino rosado se regó sobre el lienzo. Ese lienzo donde estaba ella, dibujada con perfectos detalles y minucioso esmero.

Ahí estaba dibujada a mano y con pincel de pelo de unicornio, su largo cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes, su pequeña nariz de botón, sus labios de melocotón y esa cálida sonrisa. Toda ella, con sus eternos vestidos blancos, se había ido. Ella se había muerto, pintando las sabanas y su vestido blanco con rosas rojas, pero trayendo a la vida a un ángel.

Su esposa, su amada y adorada Astoria se había muerto en la noble labor de ser madre y aunque nadie discutía que era honorable dar la vida por un hijo, eso no hacia que le doliera menos. Por el contrario, le hacia sentir que él era el que debía de estar muerto. Él y nadie más que él, era el que se merecía la muerte desde hace mucho, desde el día que marcaron su brazo izquierdo.

—Draco —le llamó su madre.— Tienes que descansar —le dijo.

Él la miró y sus ojos grises nunca lucieron tan gélidos como en esos momentos. El rubio permaneció con la boca muda y, prohibiéndose llorar más, se fue a hacerle compañía a su pequeño hijo.

Un pequeño Malfoy, blanco como el lomo de un armiño, con sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio-platinado y su nariz respingada. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era un Malfoy con todas las de la ley y de su madre solo había heredado la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa por la que Draco se desvivió día si y día también para mantenerla. La vida del antiguo mortífago se centraba en ver sonreír a su hijo, en abrazarlo, en amarlo y cuidarlo. El pequeño era lo único que le había quedado de su amada esposa y no perdía oportunidad de notar algo de ella en él, como esa manía que tenía Scorpius de estornudar tres veces seguidas cuando tenía frío.

Draco se había encargado personalmente de educar a su hijo y no precisamente como a su padre, Lucius, le hubiera gustado, pero si como sabía que Astoria hubiera querido que fuera.

—Mamá te ama, Scorp —era lo que le repetía cada noche a su hijo antes de sumergirse en el silencio negro de su habitación. Esa habitación donde las cosas aún olían a Astoria, pero todo era frío como la muerte que se la había llevado.

Nueve largos años pasaron y nadie podía poner en tela de juicio lo buen padre que era Draco. Quizás por eso, aún cuando la noticia había impactado mucho, a nadie se le hizo raro que el rubio diera la vida por su hijo.

No, nadie hubiera esperado menos de él. Draco Malfoy había cuidado siempre de su hijo y al final había muerto interponiéndose entre su pequeño y una maldita Banshee que se había introducido a los jardines de la mansión. Sus padres y los elfos domésticos habían llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que la criatura rompiera la barrera que había creado para proteger a su hijo, pero no pudieron hacer nada más por él, que había quedado inerte en el suelo después de escuchar el llanto mortal de la Banshee.

Draco Malfoy fue enterrado junto a su esposa, bajo una lapida de mármol blanco que tenía inscrita:

_"En memoria de dos padres que amaron a su hijo hasta la muerte"_

_"Astoria y Draco Malfoy"_

—Papá y mamá te ama —fue lo que su abuela Narcissa comenzó a decirle cada noche y Scorpius sabía que era verdad, como cuando su padre le susurraba que lo amaba su mamá. Porque en ese entonces, ciando el pequeño rubio cerraba los ojos, podía ver a esa mujer que había dado su último suspiro teniéndolo a él y ahora cuando los cerraba los podía ver a los dos. Los veía ahí en su cabeza, los sentía a su lado, observándolo, cuidándolo y amándolo más allá de la muerte.

Scorpius sabía que sus padres no había sido héroes de guerra caídos en batalla como varios de los padres o abuelos de sus compañeros en Hogwarts, sabía también que su familia había estado en las filas de el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, pero por sobre todas las cosas sabía y se enorgullecía de decir que sus padres lo habían amado y habían muerto cuidándolo, habían muerto de una forma muy honrosa, habían muerto siendo sus padres.

* * *

******¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan review? ¿Me dan galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

******Sé que estuvo raro, pero espera que les gustara aunque fuera un poco ^^**

**¡Un beso enorme y gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos! :3**


End file.
